


Heist

by theAsh0



Series: au vegebul ideas [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theAsh0/pseuds/theAsh0
Summary: Its impossible to make an honest living in this town.. so why even try?





	Heist

**Author's Note:**

> (hey this silly little thing got forgotten and then it popped back into my head… was supposed to be one of the novaumbers. enjoy!

-

It was lunch break when Vegeta finally got his courage together to the point where he’d dared approach the woman.

Not that he had any trouble approaching women, or anyone for that matter. But in lieu of his job here– managing the construction work, and in lieu of her overall job –some kind of scientific expert, it was strange enough to talk to her. And the last thing he needed was suspicion.

But she was hanging around their rough construct, and he was right there, eating lunch, so Vegeta took an apple from his lunch bag while he sauntered over to her. He took a bite, chewing slowly as he watched her scurrying about. Then another, slowly, before asking with the casual air of someone making completely unimportant small-talk: “so, what are we making?”

She only noticed him at this point, but didnt even jump. Instead, she turned to him with a conspiratory twinkle in her eye. “Oozaru trap.”

Vegeta grunted. Of course, another Oozaru trap. He’d guessed as much. It was why he and his team had bothered with the job. It certainly wasn’t the money. Like all job in this town, they were grossly underpaid, especially without the right papers, and especially for such men as Vegeta and his pack, who naturally needed a lot more sustenance than a normal individual.

Speaking of which, Vegeta finished his apple and looked back at his men. Kakarot and Raditz were already near coming to blows over the last vestiges of lunch. Shaking his head and hoping that the pair would know not to attract too much attention. They were all hungry by now, of course. But he’d treat them to a decent feast once they got home. With that in mind, Vegeta turned to the woman scientist once more. “Sure, but how is this one going to work?”

With a wicked grin the girl tapped her nose – girl, for she was obviously younger then he; near too young to be rated as any kind of expert. “Ah you see, the old ones went by for trapping the beasts like they were just lumbering beasts. But I’m fair certain they’re intelligent. At least to some degree.”

disguising a groan, Vegeta grunted again. Because he didn’t like this bit of info getting out there. Not at all. Besides, most of them really were that stupid. Some of them still weren’t even aware of what they were.

The worst of those was heading his way now, an disarming smile on his face. Kakarot eyed his empty lunch-bag before coming to sit with him, while Vegeta listened to the woman explain.

“So we trip them up, here, and then from here, hidden, this comes crashing down on their necks.” Vegeta cringed eyeing what could best be described as a giant mouse-trap in the making, but luckily Kakarot asked for him. “Wow, won’t that kill m?”

“I’m fairly certain it should not. Those Oozaru are though, and the sides are studded; the frame should fit around their neck then lock, and hold m down. The biggest risk is asphyxiation, but If the creatures pass out I can free them with a push of the button.”

Well, that required further research, Vegeta though as he said out loud. “No skin off my back if the monster die. But how you gonna make them even step into your trap?”

“Ah!” the girl answered excitedly. “That’s the brilliant part! Allow me to explain.”

Vegeta grunted as the girl went on to monologue. This really was too easy. And if it was out the Oozaru were intelligent anyway, he might as well go for a better target next time. A bank sounded nice. Or maybe one of those rich politicians that had set the rules that fucked them over so bad they had to resort to thievery.

“Hey!” Kakarot interjected excitedly. “This sounds like it’s gonna work. And I’d really like to see them next time. How about we sneak out of the bunkers next full moon, get a look ourselves?”

Vegeta kept a deadpan expression. ‘Absolutely not. That’s much too dangerous.”

 


End file.
